


【礼尊】Indulge

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 下药之后宗像就来英雄救美了, 周防被人下药
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】Indulge

刚刚那杯酒绝对有问题，周防尊强撑着身子防止被人看出异样，脑子有些昏沉随时都有可能倒下，因为是常来的场所就大意了，周防一手撑着头装作只是在安静吸烟。  
酒吧的氛围很热闹，昏暗的以及五彩的令人晕眩的灯光晃来晃去，耳边本来很喧闹的声音似乎渐渐远得变成了不甚明晰的背景音。  
眼皮变得越来越沉重，每眨一次眼就完全不想再睁开了。  
坐在身旁的人还在絮絮叨叨地说着什么，周防只看到对方的嘴唇一张一合说的是什么却完全听不到。  
很难受，视线有些模糊，眼前只剩下几块冰块的玻璃杯就仿佛笼罩在雾气里虚无缥缈的。周防有些烦躁地把还未吸完的烟摁到烟灰缸里熄灭，可是他并不清楚烟灰缸在什么方向，烟有没有熄灭他也不知道。  
感觉变得迟钝了，旁边的人都碰到自己了还没有察觉，周防努力地维持着往常的表情和状态瞪了对方一眼。他不认识这个人，对方只是自顾自地坐了过来，还絮絮叨叨地和酒保小哥说个不停，周防眉峰蹙了蹙没做理睬。  
眼下对方凑了过来，完全没有被刚才狠厉的眼神吓到，就像是任何一个见到旁边人有些异常所以上前表达关心的普通人。只是这个人才不是这么好心，周防从对方的表情中也可以看出，这个人在生气。对方身上混合着酒精和香水的味道，周防并不知道那是什么奇怪的味道，皱起眉往远离对方的方向挪了挪。  
“喂，你。”  
开合的嘴里红艳的舌头隐约可见，鎏金色的眼瞳不自觉地把视线落在了此处，情况有些糟糕，周防明知道眼下应当和对方保持距离，手臂上属于另一个人的手传来了陌生的温度，自己的体温本就偏高，现下也不知道是对方的体温真的就这么低还是自己体表太过热了，凉丝丝的触感还挺不错的。  
“你是故意的吗？你刚刚把烟头怼到我手上了。”  
对方依然在自顾自地说话，周防一句都没听进去，他根本不知道对方在说什么，周围很乱很嘈杂却又很安静，意识渐渐不受控制地想要抽离出大脑。  
身体的状态非常糟糕，四肢疲软无力，周防勉强撑着才不至于倒下去，从下腹腾起一股燥热传至全身，口渴，周防探出舌舔了舔有些干涩的唇，对方抓着他的力道让他感觉不舒服却又甩不掉。  
很热……周防呼吸逐渐急促起来，双眼现已很难聚焦，恍惚间感觉到一只手在自己唇瓣上摩挲着，眼看着眼前的陌生脸孔离得越来越近了，猛然间被一把拉住揽进一个怀抱。  
熟悉的味道充斥在鼻间，周防尊不用看也知道是谁，稍微放了心垂下眼眸将身体的大部分重量移交给这个人。  
“您醉了，我送您回去。”  
耳边响起低沉的嗓音，让人安心的同时又勾出隐藏在内心深处的欲望。周防本就觉得身体发烫，此刻遇到了能够浇灭他这团火的水源自然是如同遇到了救命稻草一般。红发的人走路有些不稳，强硬地扯着蓝发人的领口抵到墙上。  
“周防……”镜片倒映着周防尊一副欲求不满的脸。  
“闭嘴……”  
用自己的嘴来堵住这双刻薄的唇，酒精味混合着浓烈的烟味在两人的唇舌间不断流转。昏暗的彩色灯光晃动着，不知道有多少身影交叠在一起，根本没有任何人注意到他们。吵嚷的，躁动的，情色暧昧的气氛充斥着整间酒吧，耳边是尖叫声，笑声，气泡酒倒入酒杯的声音，玻璃杯撞击在一起的声音，还有女人婉转优美的呻吟声。  
周防尊却只听得到自己和对方唇舌间的水声，淫靡且令人兴奋不已，绯红爬上了他的脸。两个人抱在一起软舌纠缠相抵吸吮对方口中的唾液，宗像礼司一手揽住对方的腰只是稍微下压了一点周防就被迫仰起头，腰支撑着身体的重量但是没有足够的力气，周防双手紧紧环住对方的脖子把对方往自己的方向带，然而这并不能让他有所缓解。  
头更加昏沉了，周防稍微离开对方的薄唇有些急促地喘息着，双腿无法再支撑住身体的重量整个人倒在蓝发人身上。  
“周防？”宗像出声问了问将头枕在自己肩上的红发男人，并没得到回应，伸手摸了摸对方额头，烫得有些吓人。  
宗像晃了晃他，除了从那张嘴里不时地溢出些轻微的单音节声音外再无其它。宗像松开手周防就这样失去支撑后背撞到墙壁缓缓倒了下去，完全一副人事不知的样子。  
是被人下药了吗？宗像揣测着，周防现在的确有些不对劲，身体比平时还要烫，况且周防会喝醉本身就很可疑。宗像回想着他刚推开酒吧厚重的门走进来原本打算找那抹扎眼的红却看到陌生人对周防动手动脚的全过程，这种状态下也许周防尊真得会被人侵犯也说不定。  
唇角扬起抹愉悦的弧度，宗像蹲下身子查看他的情况，鎏金色的眼睛有些黯淡，似睁不睁地就像是失了魂一样。凑到他耳边低声说了一句：  
“周防，解开皮带。”  
周防有了动作，一手有些笨拙地把腰间皮带解开。  
“很好，”宗像鼓励着。“自己动手做给我看吧。”  
缓慢地摸上半勃的性器套弄起来，也许是周防现在神志不清，手里的动作有些迟缓但是丝毫不妨碍从自慰中获得快感。本就起伏地有些明显的胸部此刻乳首挺立起来在贴身的白色T恤包裹下显得尤为情色，让人忍不住想抚摸几下。  
宗像礼司继续看着他，可能是太过焦躁了，手上的动作开始粗鲁起来，周防整个人软软地靠着墙壁，面色绯红，双眼涣散，微微张着的薄唇只是在喘息什么都说不出来。  
“很难受吗？”宗像抬手摸上他的脸颊，周防像是着迷一般张口含住宗像的手指，软舌轻柔又仔细地舔着修长的手指，一边吮一边舔就好像宗像的手指是什么美味的食物。  
咽了咽口水，宗像按捺住想把人强行推倒的想法只是解开了自己的裤子拉链，站起身握着自己的柱身抵到周防的唇边：  
“周防，帮我……”  
再出声嗓音已然有些喑哑。  
酒吧里的疯狂依然在继续，吵闹声时不时地撞入耳膜想要忽视都不容易，令人晕眩的灯光闪来闪去更让人迷醉，宗像一手扶着墙撑着身体放任自己的大脑去陷入名为周防尊的疯狂中，只有今晚。  
周防的嘴就像是在吃棒棒糖一样仔细地舔过柱身每一寸舔得湿漉漉地整根含入口中再吮着吐出来，温热的口腔包裹着柱身带来了极大的快感，只是周防完全不急不缓地像是只吃这根粗大的东西就能够满足似的让宗像不免有些急躁。  
扣住红色的脑袋稍微用力往自己腿间按下去，性器一下子抵到喉咙深处，从周防喉间发出含混不清的干呕声，喉咙急剧缩紧刺激着顶端，很不错，宗像满意地继续把周防的嘴当做是发泄口一般强硬地进出几下，冲刺几下后很快便射了出来，而周防完全没有防备被突然射出来的精液呛到了稍微咳了几下，白浊液体黏连着从有些酸胀而无法闭合的嘴里流出来，艳红的软舌暴露在空气中像是还没有满足。  
鎏金色的眼睛浸润起水汽，眉尾低垂着怎么看怎么像是被人欺负了。宗像捧起周防的脸拿出手帕帮他弄干净脸上粘到的液体。  
“抱歉……”  
话虽如此，宗像心里却毫无歉意，不如说看到周防这样狼狈的姿态反倒让他心情愉悦，宗像继续命令着：“自己扩张。”  
周防自己舔湿手指摸到身后伸了进去，后穴里挤入了异物向大脑传递着胀痛的信息，周防放缓了力道让自己能好受一点。  
“慢点，不用急。”宗像凑过去吻住他的嘴唇安慰着，双手也不闲着伸到衣服下面抚摸对方的身体，从略显纤细的腰沿着熟悉的路径一路滑到紧实却也柔软的胸部。  
后穴里让手指搅动地分泌出了肠液湿漉漉的，痛感和不适逐渐消失取而代之的是更为蚀骨的燥热，周防空闲的那只手不安分地在蓝发男人身上摸来摸去，对方衣服穿得规规矩矩不得章法地摸了半天最后还是揪住腰带用蛮力扯开。  
宗像正撩拨周防不安分的舌头，腰间的拉扯让他皱了皱眉，一条腰带报废了，真是野蛮。惩罚般用力咬了下对方的下唇听到吃痛的闷哼后才放开。  
宗像看着他像是软体动物一样瘫软在那里喘息越来越急促，身上的衣衫早就凌乱了，裤子不知道被他脱下后扔到了哪里，大片大片的麦色皮肤就这么暴露在有些微凉的空气中，周防身体发烫吹到冷空气稍微瑟缩了一下。一头红色的头发也已经没了刚才的型，随着额上渗出的一层薄汗几缕发丝紧紧地贴在脸颊上。  
染上情欲的鎏金色眼眸着实勾人，也不知道是气氛所致还是药物所致，宗像竟觉得周防尊大概也算个尤物了吧。  
不急不缓地解开衣服上的纽扣半褪下裤子，宗像让他把后穴里的手抽出来仔细地舔干净手指上黏着的分泌液。  
他们互相熟谙对方的身体，宗像的性器抵上对方的穴口很轻松地挤了进去，穴口松软地就像是刚刚和人做过一样。  
“里面真是松软，您的扩张技术看来比我好多了，以后都由您来怎么样？”  
宗像贴在他耳边轻咬耳廓，周防紧紧地抱紧对方的后背嘴里发出舒服的轻吟，脑子依然昏沉他根本不知道对方在说什么，只知道眼下很想被人进入，甬道里被宗像的粗大挤满，下腹甚至顶得微微鼓了起来，周防修长的双腿缠绕上对方的腰无声地示意着再粗暴一点把他填满。  
宗像从细微的动作中了解了暗示，腰部用力在周防体内进出，每挺动一次就顶到一次深处，周防被顶得连呻吟声都变得断断续续，全身紧绷着脚趾也舒服地蜷在一起，手指无处施力只好在宗像背上留下深深浅浅的抓痕。  
汗水的咸涩和粗重的喘息，口中搅动起的水声和大腿与臀部撞击的声音，两个人的身体交叠在一起，甬道里每被填满一寸，温热的甬道便缠裹柱身一寸，像是有无数张小口在吮吸让宗像舒服地想就这么永远在他体内不要再出来了。  
周防的意识渐渐被顶弄地抽离出身体，浑身只剩下渴求，双手紧紧环抱着宗像的脖颈，浪潮般的快感模糊了一切感官，他现在只知道顺从地让对方填满他在他体内进进出出，淫荡且毫不知廉耻地叫出声音来。  
宗像全身都渗出一层汗，被汗打湿的衣服就这么紧紧贴着皮肤还挺难受的，抬眼看看怀里抱着的周防，后者眼睫微颤，上半身紧绷着似乎快要攀上顶峰身体不可抑制地微微颤栗起来，嘴里叫出来的声音染上了哭腔，宗像一手扶住他的脑后吻上这张已然被吻得嫣红的双唇，在温热的口腔里两人的唇舌交缠。  
周防突然音调拔高从眼尾滑落湿热的液体，身体颤了一阵射出了一股白浊。  
宗像低头朝着周防的锁骨咬了下去冲刺几下也射了出来。  
平复过呼吸宗像感觉到下身一阵黏腻才意识到他没做好防护措施——没戴套就直接做了，从周防体内抽出来后精液也被带了出来，白浊的液体从穴口流了出来弄得周防腿间糟糕一片，再加上麦色的胸前、腹间也粘了精液，像是被人强奸了一样。  
有些头疼地揉了揉眉心，耳边恢复嘈杂的声音，趁着没人注意宗像帮他整好衣服拿出终端机联系了Bar Homra。  
就跟宿醉一样，周防醒来之后还是有点神志不清，然而发生了什么却一点也不记得了，无论草薙是有多么惊讶地跟他讲自己当时是什么状态他也丝毫没有印象。  
“你以后少去那种人多的地方，鱼龙混杂的。”  
“哦……”周防冲了个凉还是感觉有些不舒服，掏出支烟点着提神。“我是怎么回来的？”  
“这个啊，是Scepter4室长把你送回来的。”草薙勤劳地擦着杯子。“人家真是有责任心啊……”  
“是么……”周防抬手撑住还有些恍惚的头，安静地吹出口烟。

fin.


End file.
